mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Disturbances
Disturbances is the fifteenth chapter of Mega Man X: Unit 49's Season 2. Squad A proceeds through the Jamison Liquid Metal Engineering Facility and manage to pass unnoticed by the security thanks to Illusion's Mirage Drive. A group of Thugs appear to patrol the area and are frozen by Blue Knight without them seeing where the shot came from. The Squad B finally gets to the corridor A of the 3rd Hangar and find Arang dodging attacks from a giant security Mechaniloid called The Hound. Arang gets surprised by their presence and is brutally destroyed. However, Baronel destroys it with several missile barrages with the Red Sun Super Ride Armor, which had been shown in the propaganda in Eerie Changes. Zero asks Encore and Red Thunder to pick the Blue Moon in order to stand a chance against him. Meanwhile, the Jammers are activated by the Neo Maverick Army and the interference is so strong around the CEU Parliament that the illusions made by Falsetto's Mirage Drive become distorted and he is forced to fight Thugs. Squad C detects a weaker signal, but they find the source of the strong winds in the city: Chaotic Gargale, who is sitting above the city hall. Since the strong air currents prevent normal projectiles from hitting him, Platina draws her Railgun and shoots without loading the weapon, forcing Gargale to dodge and stop the tornado. He introduces himself as a revived Reploid that only seeks to bring chaos. Trickster plans to hold him while Platina shoots with her Railgun for real, since it is the only weapon that can damage him and it has a single bullet that requires five seconds to be prepared. Squad A arrives at the inner laboratories of the Jamison Liquid Metal Engineering Facility and find degenerated Liquid Metal Reploids begging to die. Illusion finishes them, and Nitrous Marcidus appears to point how the Maverick Hunters find easier to kill someone than trying to save them. Marcidus tells that he and his brothers were conscious during the entire process of development of their bodies and that they have been through intense suffering, all while seeing some of themselves being rejected and destroyed. The Jamison LMEF researchers did not care about their feelings since they were just an experiment, so when the Liquid Metal Reploids managed to break free, Marcidus threw them in a pool of liquid metal. Marcidus sees Saturn as a father that will help them getting their revenge and challenges them to survive his "experiment". Blue Knight gets unsettled and angered after hearing those words related to family. While they are fighting, Alia analyses Marcidus and notices that the only way to defeat him is to destroy his "brain", an apparatus that controls the liquid metal, and that Blue Knight's Ice Buster will be effective to prevent him from turning gooey and escaping. X remembers that Toxic Seahorse had similar weaknesses. After many attempts from both sides to trick each other, Marcidus is finally vulnerable thanks to a charged shot from X. Before he could liquefy himself again, Blue Knight jumps on him with his Ice Buster fully charged and freezes everything around, then passes out. Blue Knight wakes up shortly after with fuzzy memories, not realizing that he had almost frozen Illusion, who was hidden and ready to kill Marcidus. After they leave, Marcidus appears in the background delighted by the successful experiment and reveals that he had made a copy of himself to die in battle. Zero fights Baronel alone to buy time. The mercenary makes an allusion to Vile and call him a weakling for trying to defy death, since he died five times and never fulfilled his goals. In a single try, Baronel would succeed. Baronel reveals that a high bounty for Zero captured alive was placed by the Mysterious Man because of the Maverick Virus inside his body, which was a key to end the war according to him. Zero denied to allow anyone to use the "demon" inside him to cause more harm, but Baronel said he was the only one talking about it being used in onslaughts. It seemed that the "demon" influenced Zero more than he thought. Baronel manages to knock out Zero with a grenade explosion by making him think the Red Sun would shot a fire blast, like the one he had absorbed earlier with the Kyushuken. Encore convinces Red Thunder to pilot the Blue Moon, but he accidentally exhausts all the energy from its main weapon, the BM Ray, and thirty minutes would be required to recharge it back to 100%. Category:Chapters